Un empujoncito mal calculado
by jacque-kari
Summary: Hay personas que creen que el destino se encarga de poner cada cosa en su lugar y a cada persona donde debe estar, pero otros son más de la idea de que a veces hay que darle un pequeño "empujoncito" al destino; algunos pocos, ¡por suerte!, se lo toman en el sentido más literal de la palabra [Para el Foro Proyecto 1-8 y dedicado especialmente a LeCielVAN por su cumpleaños]


¡Hola!

Escribí esto basándome en dos imágenes de la actividad "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del Foro Proyecto 1-8, pero lo publico fuera de mi colección porque es para LeCielVAN por su cumpleaños y porque además se escapa del margen de palabras que tienen los drabbles/viñetas.

Me inspiré principalmente en la imagen 58 (beso robado) propuesta por CarrieSummertime que además es la portada de este fic, pero también un poco en la imagen 17, que también fue propuesta por Carrie.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Digimon_ es propiedad de **Bandai y Toei Animation,** no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

 _ **~ Un empujoncito mal calculado ~**_

Hay personas que creen que el destino se encarga de poner cada cosa en su lugar y a cada persona donde debe estar, pero otros son más de la idea de que a veces hay que darle un pequeño "empujoncito" al destino; algunos pocos, ¡por suerte!, se lo toman en el sentido más literal de la palabra.

Aquella mañana, mientras Takeru caminaba con Daisuke por el pasillo del segundo piso en dirección a donde sea que el castaño lo estuviera guiando, nunca sospechó de sus verdaderas intenciones, ni siquiera cuando vio aparecer a Hikari desde el otro lado caminando hacia ellos, acompañada de Miyako y Mimi.

El encuentro era inevitable, así que el rubio apresuró el paso casi sin darse cuenta, tal vez por eso, o por quedarse mirándola sólo a ella, no se percató de las sonrisas cómplices en los rostros de sus amigos. No fue hasta que faltaba menos de un metro para alcanzarla que sintió el empujón en su espalda.

Sus ojos se dilataron por el sobresalto y vieron a Hikari precipitándose hacia él tras haber sido empujada por Miyako. Levantó una mano instintivamente para sujetarla, en un vano intento por evitar su caída, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Terminaron dándose un cabezazo y cayendo desastrosamente al suelo.

—Hi-Hikari, ¿estás bien? —tartamudeó apoyando las manos a los costados para no cargarla con su peso.

La castaña soltó un quejido por lo bajo.

—Eso dolió —murmuró llevándose una mano a la zona donde la frente de Takeru había impactado con la suya.

—¿Te he hecho daño? ¿Te duele algo más?

Hikari negó suavemente con la cabeza al tiempo que sus mejillas se teñían de carmín al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban. Hubiera sido un momento incómodo y mágico si no fuera porque justo en ese instante Daisuke, que aparentemente había estado conteniéndose, estalló en carcajadas.

Takeru frunció el ceño y lo miró por sobre su hombro antes de proceder a levantarse y ayudar a Hikari a hacer lo mismo.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Por qué me empujaste?

Al castaño no pareció importarle lo molesto que estaba, porque no podía parar de reír y lo peor era que había contagiado a Miyako y Mimi.

Takeru y Hikari intercambiaron miradas de confusión, pero pronto terminaron riendo con ellos.

—¡Tendrías que haberlo visto! Sí que eres lento, Takaishi. Ni siquiera cuando te empujamos, le atinas a los labios de Hikari.

Todos callaron de golpe ante esas palabras. La castaña bajó la mirada, obviamente muy apenada para enfrentar al resto, por lo que Takeru los miró de mala manera exigiendo una explicación.

Finalmente fue Mimi quien cedió, reconociendo que había sido una idea tonta, pero que sólo querían ayudar.

—Es absurdo que sigan negándoselo, se gustan, pero ninguno de los dos hace nada al respecto. Pensamos que si les dábamos un pequeño empujoncito…ya saben, apresuraríamos las cosas.

"¿Pequeño empujoncito?" Pensó Takeru, desconcertado. Daisuke lo había empujado como si quisiera tumbarlo de cara contra el suelo, que fue más o menos lo que sucedió.

El resto del día pasó rápidamente y para los tres cupidos fue bastante evidente que sólo habían empeorado la situación, pues si bien Takeru y Hikari los disculparon, no volvieron a mirarse ni hablarse en toda la tarde. Al menos antes los veían atrapados en ese coqueteo inconsciente mezclado con timidez, pero ahora se evitaban a toda costa. Por eso a la salida decidieron dejarlos solos, esperando que pudieran arreglar las cosas por su cuenta o que el destino, para variar, hiciera su trabajo.

—Hikari —Takeru prácticamente tuvo que arrojar las cosas en su mochila y correr para alcanzarla.

—Takeru, lo siento, tengo algo de prisa —susurró haciendo una pequeña venia antes de intentar marcharse de nuevo.

—Hablemos —soltó él casi en una súplica, obligándola a quedarse—. Por favor, Hikari. Tenemos que hablar sobre lo que pasó o de lo contrario mañana sólo se volverá más incómodo, y el día siguiente, y el día siguiente a ese. Somos amigos, ¿no?

Hikari tragó espeso y alzó la mirada desde el piso que era donde la había tenido hasta ese momento.

—Eso es lo que no sé. Dónde nos deja esto…

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que, hasta ahora, había hecho un buen trabajo convenciéndome de que sólo somos amigos y que cualquier otra cosa que sintiera por ti eran sólo ideas mías, pero cuando te tuve tan cerca…

Takeru estaba conteniendo la respiración. Sintió su corazón golpeando con fuerza en su pecho mientras esperaba que terminara de hablar e inconscientemente convirtió las manos en puños. No recordaba haberse sentido así de nervioso alguna vez en su vida, pero la sensación tenía algo de agradable también, la expectación lo hacía sentir esperanza y eso, tratándose de él, nunca era malo.

Hikari a su vez, se veía incapaz de decir lo que quería decir, simplemente no había una forma apropiada de hacerlo, era un riesgo, como saltar en paracaídas, una vez que diera ese salto de fe no habría nada que hacer, no podría regresar el tiempo y no saltar, su amistad sufriría un quiebre irreparable por un sentimiento no correspondido o darían un paso más en su relación, juntos, como siempre habían estado. Pensó que Takeru se veía realmente lindo en ese mismo momento, con el cabello algo revuelto, los hombros tensos y sus ojos viéndola con tal intensidad que le producían escalofríos de esos buenos, de esos extrañamente placenteros. Deseó más que nunca saber qué estaría pensando.

"¿Qué estás pensando ahora mismo, Takeru?"

Finalmente decidió que confesar sus sentimientos no podía depender de lo que Takeru estuviera pensando o si eventualmente le correspondería o no. Un sentimiento tan noble no podía ser egoísta. Debía decirlo porque lo sentía, no porque esperara recibir algo a cambio.

—Cuando te tuve tan cerca, entendí que no puedo seguir pretendiendo que no pasa nada, porque sí que pasa…

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Takeru en un murmullo algo ingenuo al temer que Hikari no diría nada más; era ingenuo porque la respuesta parecía obvia, pero no se convencería hasta oírlo de sus labios.

—Me gustas, Takeru —se sintió violenta al decirlo, como si fuera algo malo, como si no fuera lo mejor que le hubieran dicho a él alguna vez, aunque eso la castaña no podía saberlo, claro—. Quiero decir, no como amigo, me gustas como… —siguió hablando al creer que no la había entendido bien, y tal vez en parte porque le desesperaba un poco el silencio que se produjo después de su declaración, pero él la interrumpió, la había cogido de la muñeca y estaba acariciando la parte interior con su pulgar.

—Lo sé, ya entendí —dijo en un tono tranquilizador.

Por un segundo Hikari pensó que ese era el tono que se emplea antes de rechazar los sentimientos de alguien, el tono que se usa para decir "lo siento, pero no puedo corresponderte". Tiró de su brazo intentando soltarse, pero se sorprendió al sentir la mano de Takeru cerrándose con firmeza en torno a su muñeca para no dejarla ir.

—Y tú también me gustas —dijo justo antes de soltarla.

—Ahh —susurró acariciándose la muñeca con la otra mano, no porque Takeru le hubiera hecho daño o ejercido demasiada presión, sino sólo porque se sintió torpe y no sabía qué se suponía que debía hacer a continuación; lo hizo porque hacer eso se sentía un poco menos tonto que quedarse parada ahí como, valga la redundancia, una tonta.

Takeru también lucía perdido, como si no supiera qué hacer o qué decir. Hikari lo vio entreabrir los labios varias veces, pero ninguna de esas veces llegó a decir algo. Luego de varios segundos dejó de moverse y la miró a los ojos.

—¿Puedo…? —se frotó algún punto detrás de su cuello—. ¿Puedo besarte? —preguntó al final en un murmullo apenas audible.

Hikari sintió ganas de reír de los puros nervios, pero se mordió la lengua porque no quería que pensara que se reía de él.

—Siempre que no me des un cabezazo está bien —bromeó para distender un poco el ambiente.

Enseguida se arrepintió porque el rostro de Takeru se encendió como una ampolleta. Tal vez había recordado las burlescas palabras de Daisuke.

—Sólo bromeo —añadió agitando ambas manos frente a su rostro—. Yo… quiero que me beses.

Takeru lo hizo. Allí, en mitad del pasillo totalmente desierto a esa hora. Se acercó y tuvo que inclinarse para rozar sus labios con los suyos. Fue apenas un toque, un roce débil y algo torpe, pero se sintió como mucho más para ellos.

Luego se apartó y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Hikari sonrió también al darse cuenta de lo tensa que había estado todo ese tiempo.

Takeru bajó la cabeza y se miró los zapatos.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Hikari puso una mano delicadamente en su barbilla para obligarlo a mirarla.

—Esperaba que me lo pidieras. No quería pensar que vas besando chicas por ahí y luego te escapas.

—Nunca lo haría —frunció el ceño, incrédulo de que pudiera pensar algo así sobre él.

—Lo sé.

Takeru se sintió ansioso, creyendo que la ausencia de una respuesta significaba que no. Quiso preguntárselo, pero no sabía si estaba listo para escucharla decir que prefería que siguieran siendo amigos.

Volvió a fruncir el ceño al verla sonreír y ponerse en puntas de pie para darle un beso en la barbilla. Al parecer había estado jugando con él.

—Y sí quiero ser tu novia, Takeru Takaishi —dijo como una añadidura tardía a sus últimas palabras—. Siempre.

El rubio finalmente relajó los hombros y la estrechó entre sus brazos. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de lo pequeña que era en comparación a él, pero le pareció algo a favor, porque sentir su cabeza contra su pecho era una de las mejores sensaciones que había experimentado en su vida.

Tal vez el destino sí necesita un poco de ayuda algunas veces después de todo. Tal vez necesita ese pequeño "empujoncito", incluso si es desmedido, para poner las cosas en su lugar y juntar a aquellos que están destinados a estar juntos, pero que por causas que escapan a su voluntad, no encuentran el camino hacia el otro. Por eso pone a esas grandes personas llamadas amigos a tu lado, porque sabe que ellos son capaces de enrielar las cosas cuando se salen del curso que tenía previsto.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Llueve a cántaros en mi país así que hoy no fui a la universidad (¡no me juzguen! jaja) y finalmente, después de pasarme la mañana escribiendo (¿qué mañana más productiva que esa?) conseguí sacar esta idea que llevaba un tiempo en mi cabeza.

Lo mejor de todo es que ha sido a tiempo para felicitarte, Van. Así que una vez más, ¡feliz cumpleaños! :)

Estoy muy contenta de haberlo conseguido porque en serio quería darte un regalito. Es un poco cliché pero va con todo mi cariño.

Gracias por leer


End file.
